Merlin Challenge
by heartsvilleMonarch
Summary: 23 crossovers in 23 words. Can you guess what they are?- RESULTS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge I got from DrusillaSnaps. The task is to pick 23 films or TV Shows and cross them with Merlin. Each crossover had to be up to 23 words long. Here's what happened! If you recognise any of them, drop me a review. I'd love to hear from you! :D (I don't own Merlin.)**

**For some reason I wrote quite a few of these as Morgana/Merlin. I don't know why- I'm a committed Merthur fangirl. Still, nice to have a change every so often!**

**

1 –

"If you're interested Arthur, I've still got that spellbook."

"Yeah, so?"

"Think about it. Lot of things you can do with a spellbook."

**

2 –

"Are you tempted?"

"Tempted by what?"

"Avalon. Let's say it wasn't my soul. Not me. Just a Prince you didn't know."

**

3 –

"Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

"Yes, I know who you are."

**

4 –

"Merlin, this is Arthur."

"…"

"Do you want to shake hands, Merlin, or start off with something easy, like waving?"

***

5 –

"We're playing Mercia. Arthur won in about 18 seconds last time, remember?"

"We cannot lose!"

"Sire, its fine. We're taking this very seriously. _Seriously_."

**

6 –

"I still can't believe you kissed Morgana."

"We were on a break!"

**

7 –

Arthur left early to go hunting and left a note for Merlin.

"Look after my heart- I've left it with you."

**

8 –

They'd won! Merlin ran over to hug Gwen.

She turned into a rabbit.

**

9 –

"Why are we going hunting? It's going to rain!"

"It's not going to rain, Merlin."

"You always say that, and it always does!"

**

10 –

Merlin couldn't stop staring at this peaceful woman next to him.

Arthur noticed. "You'll get over it. It's the Morgana effect."

**

11 –

Merlin kissed Morgana.

"Gaius? What's going on here?"

"Something you wouldn't recognize, my king. It's called love."

**

12 –

"Hey, who's this?"

"Oh, this is stupid dumb little sister Morgana. Morgana, this is Merlin."

"Hi…"

"Stupid sister! Don't crowd the sorcerer!

**

13 –

"Listen, Merlin, this is important. "

"I'm listening, Nimueh."

"Before sunset on the third day, you've got to get the Prince to kiss you."

**

14 –

"Merlin! This is my horse."

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one. He doesn't belong to me and I don't belong to him."

**

15 –

"And what would YOU call this game, Merlin?"

"Me? I call it jousting."

**

16 –

"His name is really Merlinnus Ambrosius, but that's a bit of a fuss to pronounce. We just call him Merlin."

**

17 –

"Listen to me, Merlin! I do not, nor, cannot love you."

"And even for that do I love you the more, Morgana."

**

18 –

"You're not the Prince! Who are you?"

"I'm the other Arthur, sweetie."

**

19 –

"You're late, Arthur! The tournament is about to start!

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble."

**

20 –

"You live here?"

"No. I've come to Camelot to seek my fortune!"

"You're in Camelot, and you're a sorcerer? My eyes, how green."

**

21 –

"Arthur, why have you tied so many balloons to the castle?"

"We're going up, Merlin!"

**

22 –

"WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"Merlin! Why are you singing at a jousting tournament?

**

23 –

"Merlin, take off that hat, you idiot!"

"What? I love it. It's all black and pointy."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin Challenge Results!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Here are the answers! (The names in italics are the people who guessed and got it right.)

**ONE**: Torchwood- _waywardangel, emeraldsorceress, lil-miss-harkness_

**TWO:** Stardust- _waywardangel, emeraldsorceress_

**THREE:** Doctor Who- _LoyalasapuppybutIbite, LadyClarkWeasleyOfBooks, Mimi_

**FOUR:** Skulduggery Pleasant

**FIVE:** Harry Potter- _LadyClarkWeasleyOfBooks_

**SIX:** Friends- _LoyalasapuppybutIbite, Anya, lil-miss-harkness, emeraldsorceress, _

**SEVEN:** Twilight- _waywardangel, lil-miss-harkness, Anya, LoyalasapuppybutIbite_

**EIGHT:** Fruits Basket- _LadyClarkWeasleyOfBooks_

**NINE:** Sense and Sensibility- _emeraldsorceress_

**TEN:** The Shapeshifter (Ali Sparkes)

**ELEVEN:** Spirited Away- _emeraldsorceress_

**TWELVE:** A Very Potter Musical- _Mimi, LadyClarkWeasleyOfBooks_

**THIRTEEN:** Little Mermaid-_ LoyalasapuppybutIbite_,_ Anya, LadyClarkWeasleyOfBooks, emeraldsorceress, waywardangel_

**FOURTEEN:** Breakfast At Tiffany's

**FIFTEEN:** Lagaan

**SIXTEEN:** CATS

**SEVENTEEN:** A Midsummer Night's Dream

**EIGHTEEN:** Coraline

**NINETEEN:** Wicked- _LoyalasapuppybutIbite, Anya, waywardangel_

**TWENTY:** Oliver!

**TWENTYONE:** Up- _emeraldsorceress, lil-miss-harkness, Anya, LoyalasapuppybutIbite_

**TWENTYTWO:** A Knights Tale- _Anya, emeraldsorceress, waywardangel_

**TWENTYTHREE:** The Sword In The Stone


End file.
